The Threads of Magic
by refep
Summary: A dying wizard gives a young muggle his magical abilities. Completely AU.
1. Tralatio Potentia

**Story Name: **The Threads of Magic.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A dying wizard gives a young muggle his magical abilities…

**DISCLAIMER: **Do _not _mistake me for JK Rowling. She's a professional. I'm not. All characters belong to her. HOWEVER! This _story_ is mine.

**Contact Email: **therefep spiderbite..com

_Author's Notes: I'm in serious need of a beta. PM me or Email me if interested. Prefer PM's though…_

**Chapter 1: Tralatio Potentia**

Unspeakable Vector was bored. For the last eight hours he had been drafting a legislation the probably never would be accepted. As soon as he jotted down the last few words with his favourite quill and he signed with a flourish and leant back. He looked at the lengthy parchment and reviewed it.

_LEGISLATION NO.210: UNSPEAKABLES_

_This is to verify that veritaserum can be used WITHOUT consent of the person in question (See Clause A) or the legal guardians if the person in question is under-age. This only applies if they are found in the department of mysteries without consent to an unspeakable. This also allows for the use of occlumency and legillemency if the person in question does not co-operate. This also means that wizarding law 234: section b will be declared null and void in this matter. Furthermore… _

On and on it went. Vector leaned back in his arm-chair and sighed. It had been a long day. Absentmindedly, Vector started doodling on a spare bit of parchment.

"_I could really use a drink…" _he thought to himself. He reached into his drawer and took out a bottle of '_Madam Rosmerta's finest Elf-Made Mead." _He poured himself a glass and downed it in a few gulps. After a couple of glasses he got up and put on his coat, ready to leave for home. As he was putting it on a sudden glow enveloped him and he heard a weird sound from behind him. Instinctively he turned around and drew out his wand. He saw a blue orb, about the size of a bludger, hovering over his head. He was drawn to it. Hypnotized he reached out and arm and touched it. Suddenly he was falling through air. Vector opened his mouth to scream but he landed flat on his face on the ground. Groaning he got up and brushed dirt and leaves off his robes. Looking around, he realized that he was in a forest of some sort. The ground was littered with red and orange leaves and there were huge trees all around him. A small bit of sunlight streamed through the canopy of the leaves but the whole area was lit quite well. Taking no chance he raised his wand and said "Homenum Revelio." Nothing happened. After casting a few more incantations he finally believed that he was alone. "How do I get myself into these messes!" he groaned and got ready to apparate out the clearing he was in when he heard someone scream. He whipped out his wand and turned in the direction of the sound. Suddenly, a man landed on the ground from above.

"Bloody hell…" said the man.

"Identify Yourself!" barked Vector

The man slowly got up and looked at Vector. "Who the _hell_ are you?" he inquired. "Where am I?"

"Answer my question first!" said Vector his wand still pointing at the man.

"Okay man…Sheesh. Put that stick away first. You'll poke someone's eye out." He reached for Vector's wand.

"INCACEROUS!" screamed Vector. Instantaneously cords bound the man's arms and legs together.

"The hell? How did you do that!" said the man in a surprised tone.

"Answer my question!" snapped Vector impatiently.

"Okay, Okay! My name's Mark. Mark Resonta. I was walking my dog when I saw this blue orb floating in the sky. I touched it and I suddenly fell here. Now….am I hallucinating?"

"_Hallucinating… Stick… Doesn't seem to know about spells … Is this man a muggle?"_

Vector flourished his wand and said "_Manifesto summa!" _ A warm feeling crept over Vector's skin. Suddenly, Vector's vision changed. He started seeing everything in a mixture of colour. He looked at Mark and to his surprise saw that he was completely black. So he was a muggle. Ending the spell, Vector looked at the man who was talking to him. "What was that? Did you feel that? Did you do that? How did you that?" Vector silently cast a silencing spell on Mark and examined him. He was a male of about 18. He had a mess of blonde hair and was looking at him in a confused manner trying to talk.

"_Should I tell him? I think I should. I'll obliviate him later anyway…" _Removing the silencing charm he spoke.

"Umm…Do you believe in magic?" he said unsurely.

Mark looked at him as if he was insane. "What was in that coffee…" he mumbled to himself.

"Do you believe in magic?" asked Vector in a more confident voice.

The man looked at him funnily and said "Are you on drugs?"

"What? No!" said Vector with a scowl. "I'm a wizard!" with that he turned and transfigured a rock into a dove. "See?" he said.

"Cool magic trick" said Mark in an awed voice. Vector sighed angrily. Finally Vector lost is cool and through legillemency implanted all of his magic related memories into Mark's head. Mark gasped and fell quiet. After a couple minutes he looked a Vector.

"How'd you do that?" asked Mark in a quiet and serious voice.

"Magic" replied Vector. "Magic's real? How come I didn't know about it before?" Vector looked at the man, with an expression of amusement on his face and said;

"Of course you don't know. We don't tell Muggles like you about magic."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk"

"Anyway why not? Don't you see that this will put an end to all disasters like Hunger and Disease?"

Vector shrugged and said "Well, it doesn't matter. I only told you this so I could have your consent to wipe your memory."

Mark paled. "My m-memory?" he said. "All of it?"

"No. Just the part about magic."

"But why? Can't you just make me sign an official secrets act or something?"

"Sorry" said Vector, making a clucking sound with his tongue. "No can do. I'm already breaking the international statue of secrecy as it is."

"International what? Oh well. You have my consent."

"Thanks." said Vector, leveling his wand to Mark's head. "Oblivi-" Vector was cut short by the sound of five loud "CRACKS". Vector turned suddenly and released Mark from his bonds. A sneering voice said;

"Well if it isn't the mudblood, Venious Vector…"

"Lucius" spat Vector at one of the five cloaked figures that were now surrounding them.

"How did you ever know?" said the figure smoothly. "I was under the impression that nobody could see under this cloak?"

"Nobody can. I can recognize that voice any ware though…"

"How very _Ravenclaw_ of you…" said Lucius. Then Lucuis turned to the other cloaked figures. "Avery, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Nott…ATTACK!" But before anyone could do anything Vector yelled "STUPEFY!" at the top of his voice. The spell hit Lucuis on the back and he was thrown forward into Avery with such force that both of the men fell unconscious on the floor. Without hesitating he sent a 'Reducto' at Nott. Nott howled and clutched at his shoulder. This gave Vector enough time to send a second 'stupefy' at Nott. Nott slumped over unconscious.

Mark watched all of this in awed silence. Vector was now dueling with Bellatrix and Dolohov. He watched as Vector wove in and out of the various bursts of green light that burst out of Bellatrix's and Dolohov's wands. Finally he managed to hit Bellatrix with a well place 'Petrifcus Totalus' and then dispatched her with another 'Stupefy.' Now Mark stood there watching Dolohov send beam after beam of green light in Vector's direction. Vector was dodging the beam of light and was retaliating by sending beams of red, white and blue light at Dolohov.

"REDUCTO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"DIFFINDO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"RELASHIO!"

This time Vector got lucky. The 'Relashio' clipped Dolohov on the shoulder. Dolohov was spent spinning. Taking careful aim at Dolohov he sent out a "Stupefy". This time it hit Dolohov dead-center. Dolohov fell to the ground in a faint. Panting Vector turned to Mark, who was staring at Vector with fear and respect.

"Let's get out of here…" said Vector to Mark

"You took them all out…" whispered a stunned Mark.

"I know" said Vector smiling in weird manner, as if in pain. "Now stand still. I'm out of here." He grabbed Mark's wrist.

"Okay…In three, two, one" Vector stopped talking. A blood red mist sprayed all over Mark's face. He looked at Vector. The man was swaying on the spot, with an extremely white face. There was an ugly gash on his neck. He suddenly fell to the floor breathing heavily and in pain. Mark turned and saw Lucius standing there with an ugly look on his face. He had his wand pointed at where Vector had stood a moment ago.

"Not all of them Venious…" said Lucius in a strained sneer. He then pointed his wand at Mark and said "Goodbye."

Mark leapt to the side as the green light blasted into a tree that was behind him. Mark did some quick thinking. He ran towards Lucuis avoiding all the spells that Lucius sent towards him. When he got in range, he kicked him - _hard _ – in between the legs. As Lucuis double over in pain, Mark sent a vicious uppercut at his head. That managed to knock him out. Breathing heavily, he turned to Vector who lay on the floor, convulsing. He rushed over to his side and knelt down beside him.

Vector was slowly, slipping into the clutches of death. Already blackness was beginning to envelope him. He looked at Mark. Vector Knew that he was dying and didn't waste any time in doing what he had to do.

"Give me my wand" he choked out. Mark scrambled to pick up the piece of wood and gave it to Vector. Looking directly into Marks eyes, Vector raised a shaky hand. With great effort he transferred his entire magical core into his hands. Then using a classified 'unspeakable' spell he whispered ;

"_Tralatio Potentia!" _

A golden light blinded everyone close to Vector. Vector gasped as he felt his core being ripped from his soul. A few seconds later, Vectors heart gave out. Unspeakable Venious Vector was dead.

_Authors Notes: How was that? I kind of liked it and hopefully you will to. Review and Favourite please. I read all reviews so fire away. Flames are welcome. Good-bye._

_-TheRefep _


	2. Unlucky?

**Story Name: **The Threads of Magic.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A dying wizard gives a young muggle his magical abilities…

**DISCLAIMER: **Do _not _mistake me for JK Rowling. She's a professional. I'm not. All characters belong to her. HOWEVER! This _story_ is mine.

**Contact Email: **therefep

_Author's Notes: I'm in serious need of a beta. PM me or Email me if interested. Prefer PM's though…_

**Chapter 2: Unlucky?**

**Before Ch 1:**

Mark Leo Resonta was having a very bad day. Ever since he had woken up, bad luck was following him around everywhere. First of all, he was woken to early by his idiot of a dog, Rex. Rex had decided to have a barking contest with the neighbor's dog at three in the morning. After shuffling out of bed and calming Rex down, Mark found out that he could not sleep. After lying in his bed for an hour, he gave up and threw on some casual clothes. He had turned on the television and was watching a game show in which the hosts were injuring the contestants in interesting ways. He was chuckling at the sadistic and weak humor in the show when the cable company decided to cut the cable from his house. He then remembered that he hadn't paid the cable bill. Mark swore. Life was much easier when your parents did all the work.

After a few hours of lounging around in the house, he got ready to go to work. Pulling on a coat, he exited his house. He arrived at the office building and went inside. After looking curiously at a group of people who were laughing hysterically at him, he realized he was wearing a white shirt that was too small for him and some shorts. Blushing he drove back home, changed and came back. He was so drowsy now that he risked making a detour to McDonalds to get a coffee. Sipping the scalding hot drink, he drove to his work place. He went inside, were he met his red faced employer;

"RESONTA! YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN! SEVENTH TIME THIS MONTH! YOU'RE FIRED!" screamed the man into his face. Mark quickly backed out of the building. Depressed, he made his way home. He took his dog's leash and decided to take him out for a walk. Pulling the hesitant dog behind him, he started walking in no general direction. Finally after taking a few turns he came to an abandoned road.

And that's when he spotted _it._ _It _looked innocent enough. _It _was a blue orb that floated above the ground._ It_ was somehow calling for him. Telling him to take it. He reached out and touched the orb. And his life changed.

Mark was thrown unceremoniously onto the soft ground. He had just gotten up and saw that a man was there. Now believe him or not, the man did _magic_ with _wand_ and cast a _spell_ which _conjured_ cords to bind him. Yes, that actually happened. Then he convinced Mark that magic was real. After than conversation was interrupted by five evil (?) people. Who were all knocked out by the man. Then one of them recovered and killed the man. And now here he was, with a corpse and 5 unconscious souls. Why did it always happened to him?

**Now:**

Mark looked at the corpse of Vector who was staring at him with their never-ending gaze. Mark closed his eyes and shuddered. What the hell had happened? What was this magic non-sense? As much as his rational mind denied the fact that magic was real, he knew that it was. But right now, he just bowed his head in respect for the man who had just saved his life. Did this man have a family? If so, how would take the news? His musings were interrupted by six people appearing out of thin air.

Instinctively he grabbed Vector's wand and pointed it at one of the six people.

"ABRA CADABRA!" he bellowed at the people, waving his wand about like a madman. One the group stepped forward. Mark gasped at the sight of him. His face was old and battle-worn. Long scars ran down his cheek. He also appeared to be wearing a large, bulging and somewhat scary fake eye. A large chunk of his nose seemed to be missing. His eyes travelled downwards. The man was wearing what appeared to be an old and worn out robe. A belt was looped around it, house various flasks. He also had a fake leg. Mark barely had to recoil in horror before the wand flew out of his hand and cords bound him.

"Who are yeh?" he growled.

"Mike. Mike Awan ." said Mark, making up a fake alias.

"Don't lie ter me!" spat the man "or I'll be forced ter use veritaserum!"

Mark was saved from answering by a little scream by one of the people who was searching the area.

"It's Vector! He's dead"

Cried of disbelief filled the place and everybody seemed to forget about Mark.

"Venious?" asked a balding, red haired man in a shocked tone.

"No! Are you serious Hestia?" gasped a tall, dark skinned and bald man.

"Can't be." said a small, mousy woman with bubblegum pink hair, unsurely. "I sense his magical signature."

"So can I" said a man whose head looked it had been thatched.

"Shut up!" barked the man who had been interrogating Mark a few seconds ago. "I cannot only sense Venious' magical signature but I can see it. This may come as a shock but try ter use it _Manifesto summa_ on him." He gestured to Mark. All of the group did so and gasped.

"Vector's signature! Poly juice?" said red haired man.

"No Arthur. Something else happened here. Call Dumbledore, now!" said the battle scarred man.

"Would you mind telling me what's happening here?" said Mark in a small voice.

"You, shut up" growled the man at Mark. With a lazy flick of his wand, Mark's voice disappeared.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled the same man. A silver form of a tiger erupted from the end of his wand. Mark's eyes widened.

"Tell Dumbledore to come to Hartwick Forest. Tell him it's an emergency."

The tiger reared his head and let out a loud roar. It then ran away at full speed.

xxxxxx

Dumbledore leant back in his seat and dropped yet another Sherbet Lemon into his mouth. He let the sweet and sour flavor spread in his mouth before he bit down on it, crushing it into powder. He let the powder dissolve, with his spit and swallowed it. Delicious. He was in the process of grabbing another sweet, when Moody's patronus flew through a window and said in Moody's voice;

"Come to Hartwick Forest. It's an emergency"

The tiger then dissolved into nothingness. Dumbledore sighed and went to Fawkes.

"Can you teleport me to Hartwick Forest, Fawkes?" he inquired, stroking Fawkes head. Fawkes trilled and nodded its head. Dumbledore grabbed onto Fawkes tail feathers but just before they were about to teleport the entire room was filled with a soft, golden glow. Startled, Dumbledore let go of Fawkes. He searched his office for the source of the light. Finally, he found an old, dog-eared book which lay forgotten in a desolate corner. Dumbledore reached out and took the book. He blew off the layers of dust that covered the book. He looked down at the title and gasped.

"_LIBRO VETERIBUS"_ he read looking shocked. Dumbledore knew about this book. This was the book that recorded the people who get their magical abilities later in their life. There only had been one person recorded so far, whose name was in this book.

'Could it be…?" wondered Dumbledore, aloud. Dumbledore opened the book, delicately. Yes, it was. There next toa name _"Nicholas Flamel" _was another name.

'MARCUS LEONARD RESONTA"

A few minutes later, a man appeared. He had silver hair and a long white beard. He was half-moon spectacles that lay nestled on his crooked nose. He was wearing robes of brilliant blue.

Taking one look at Mark he said, "So this is our new Hogwarts student."

All the Aurors stared at Dumbledore, their mouths hanging open.

"Hogwarts?" asked Mark, looking at the odd man in front of him.

"Oh yes. It's a most wonderful school for-"

"Sorry ter interrupt, Dumbledore." Growled Moody "But this boy, was found next to the body of Venious!"

Dumbledore turned his head sharply. "So that's where he got them." He said strictly to himself. Using legillimacy he replayed the last few moments of Venious' death. He saw Venious on the floor, bleeding to death. He saw him use _"Tralatio Potentia"_ on Mark. He saw him die. Wincing, Dumbledore faced Mark.

"I feared as much." He said to Mark. "You are a wizard."

"Wizard? I'm a wizard?"

"Dumbledore" said the red haired man, nervously. "He's got Vector's Magical Signature."

"That's because Venious transferred his core to him, while he was dying." said Dumbledore.

The pink haired women snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"I know it is hard to believe but I feel that we must hear Mark's story."

"You know me? But how-" began Mark but stopped when Moody glared at him. "Well, anyway. I was walking my dog, when I saw a floating blue light. I touched it and was teleported in here." He was interrupted by the man with the thatched head. "Port-key?" asked the man.

"No Sturgis, It was a magical rift. Naturally occurring port-keys. They occur when stray magic accumulates in one place to long." There was a short silence. Mark took this as his cue to continue.

"Then I landed here. I saw that Vector was there and he did some magic or whatever. Then these people appeared. Vector fought them but that one." He gestured at the limp figure of Lucius. "Killed him. And now I'm here."

"Did Venious do any spells, while he lay dying?" (A/N: I know their acting WAY to came for the death but I just can't capture the reaction. Sorry.) asked Dumbledore sadly and slowly.

Mark sniffled and thought.

"Yes. Something that sounded like _"Tralafio Pontia" _said Mark thoughtfully. "And there was a golden flash."

"That confirms it. Venious _did_ transfer his core to young Mark here."

"But how!" intervened the pink haired lady. "There's no spell, ritual or method that does that!"

"Unspeakable spell, Tonks. Developed by accident by Unspeakable Trent in 1972." Said- or barked the red haired man.

Everyone looked at the man in question in surprise.

"What?" he said stiffly "Am I supposed to be illiterate?"

Mark coughed to get their attention. "Can you release me?" he asked meekly.

"What?" said Moody. Mark shook his bonds lightly. "Oh that. KINGSLEY! Release this man." Said the man in a bored tone. The dark skinned man (who was apparently named Kingsley) looked up from the death eaters he was tying up. With a wave of his wand the restraints disappeared.

"Now back to business!" said Dumbledore. "I would like you to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry! Do you accept?"

"School? You have schools? Of magic?" said Mark.

"Oh yes!" said Dumbledore happily. "It a most wonderful school for-"

"What about my job- Oh wait I don't have one anymore… But what about my dog and my house? You can't expect me to leave them all!"

"I am sure that I can accommodate for your dog and you can always return to your house in the summers. But I must warn you. It will be an extremely awkward experience for you." said Dumbledore.

"Oh I know. I didn't know about magic and whatnot, right?"

"No, no. Most of our muggle-born students feel out of place but…"

"But what?"

"Well you're going to be- um- uh…"

"Get on with it!" said Mark impatiently.

"Oh all right" said Dumbledore with a sign of resignation. "You're going to be a first year. With the other eleven year olds."

"I'm WHAT!"

A/N: Took quite a while for me to right this. It was quite difficult. I want to see comments please! So that a minute of your time and review. Well goodbye!

The Refep.


End file.
